Great Jalenga War
The Great Jalenga War was a 201-year conflict in the 181st Age that lasted from 1915-2116, and is considered one of the most significant and world-altering events in all of known history. While initially started by King Ajun Daiki Vizori, his weakness and minimal role in the war has most historians and scholars attributing the bulk of the war to his wife, Zivia Severa Vizori. This war is considered significant because the it ultimately resulted in the disappearance of the Jalenga race, which no longer exists on Mencu as an indirect result of this event. An event this significant was worthy of transitioning to a new age, and thus the 182nd Age began. It affected every race on Mencu including the Arakos and Wakuda, although the elusive Talaki managed to remain under the radar for the entirety of the war. Origins Historians debate who or what caused the war, although it is indisputable that there were many causes, and that the fault was not entirely upon the Jalenga. However, as of the 182nd Age it is hard to come to a concise conclusion due to the Jalenga being wiped out and the sole survivor, Zivia, admitting she was biased. Inspiration and Cause The war began on the 9th day of the 4th month, 1915-A181, as a result of the Jalenga mobilizing in fear of the other races trying to infringe upon their country and spread their secrets; while the other Serenza believed that the Jalenga were conspiring to turn the rest of Tsominku into puppet states. Secrets played a huge part in starting the war, but it was more the vast inequality between Jalenga and non-Jalenga that had inspired these uprisings. In hopes of putting them to rest, King Ajun went to war. While King Ajun started the war and remained in power for the early months, he was slain surprisingly quickly, and so his wife Zivia was brought to the helm and continued the Jalenga's crusade against the rest of Mencu. The Arakos and Wakuda For a long time, the Arakos and their subservient Wakuda remained neutral as the battles raged on above them, with the Kasil nations doing most of the heavy lifting in repelling the Jalenga. Even as the Jalenga ravaged Krawvill and struck against the Shinzoka, worsening their infamous gender disparity, the Arakos remained silent. It was only after they began to breach the Aurum Forest that the Arakos began to take action. They sent legions of Wakuda into the forest to fight off and repel the nefarious Jalenga, disposing of the pawns while they mobilized an army. The resident Komera and Mizulen were defensive at first before learning from an Arakan dignitary that these were the Arakos' current contributions to the war efforts. They vowed to return with an army of their own. True to their promise, by the mid-21st century of the age, the Arakos launched legions into Kuthawa, Komera, and Mizulen territory, and up to the borders of Korziña where they began to push the Jalenga back towards Sayenzi, and weakening the Imperium in the meantime. However, they did not assist the efforts in Munjang-Îue, leaving Krippa and Krawvill to fend for themselves. Their assistance also waned as various countries and regions began submitting to the powerful 64th Krippan Empire. The Kumenza It was not until late in the 21st century that the Kumenza finally took a side. Despite the violence and warfare that Zivia and her Jalenga committed against the rest of Mencu, they did not once harm a Kumenza. Even after the Kumenza sided against them, they kept to this promise, still being revered somewhat as gods to the grey-skinned Serenza. It is popularly believed that the Kumenza's intervention marked the beginning of the end for the Jalenga, and by 2102, the war had been won after the Kumenza assisted the alliances in taking Zivia's Crown. The Kumenza were also naturally the first ones to make peace with the Jalenga, and so the animosity between Kumenza and Jalenga remained minimal. They did not share the same hostilities towards the Jalenga that the other Serenza races did, which in turn caused them to become slightly more alienated by most other races and countries apart from the Serenghe. Belligerents While there were four notable factions in the Great Jalenga War, three of them were allied against the powerful Sayenzi Imperium, which pitted them against the devious and nearly-immortal Jalenga. The largest but weakest of these alliances was the Serenza Coalition, which was a patchwork of various races and cultures. The much more orderly and disciplined Kingdom of Kroggné helped turn the tides somewhat, and as the powerful Krippan Empire began to resurge and take over old territory, it helped unite the existing people against a common enemy. Sayenzi Imperium The Sayenzi Imperium was the peak of Jalengan power in Mencu. It effectively had power and authority in most of Northern Tsominku, with influence that expanded into Kroggné and even Krawvill west on Munjang-Îue. Many of the Jalenga were settled north in Sayenzi at the time, but they also had agents in every country who could effectively turn into powerful one-man/one-woman armies as they waited for backup to arrive. Ajun and Zivia's authority spread into most of these other states mainly through sabotage rather than combat, however, and it was only after the other nations were fully able to mobilize that the Jalenga did the same and waged war. As the Jalenga began to be pushed back, they also began losing territory, primarily to the Krippan Empire. The Kingdom of Kroggné made claims on some territory as well, but relinquished it into Krippa's hands after the war had ended. The Imperium as a whole was dissolved after 2548 when the Jalenga were wiped out. Serenza Coalition The Serenza Coalition was a somewhat weak alliance between the three Kasil Kingdoms, as well as assistance from some Tribal Todawa and local Madizi. The southerly Serenghe, Mizulen, Komera, and Kuthawa did not formally join the alliance until 1941-A181, and the Kumenza remained neutral all the way up to 2035. Most participants were certain the alliance would dissolve some time after the war had ended, but miraculously, it managed to remain intact all the way until then. It was this alliance that managed to defeat Zivia and take her crown. The Coalition had some small scuffles against the much smaller but much stronger and more united 64th Krippan Empire, although Krippan's unorthodox albeit slightly fascist strategies ended up affecting the occupied regions positively throughout the war, and soon enough the fragile Serenza Coalition realized that it was Krippa's way of "contributing" to the war efforts. 64th Krippan Empire The 64th Krippan Empire, which was established in 1914, had hardly existed for a year by the time the war had broken out. Zaderei across the globe began a mass exodus to Krippa to avoid the war and to regroup, and only in 1991 after their northern neighbors and rivals, the Shinzoka, had nearly been wiped out, did the Empire finally take action. They annexed most of Krawvill and spread eastward in a powerful uniting movement that had them gain a great deal of territory, both from the Serenza Coalition and the Sayenzi Imperium. By annexing Shahar-Eka in 2002, they were able to vicegrip much of Tsominku, and the states and provinces that submitted to the Krippan Empire became much better protected against the Jalenga than those who resisted Krippan occupation. Kingdom of Kroggné The Arakan Kingdom of Kroggné remained politically and militaristically neutral during the early stages of the Great Jalenga War, although they and the Wakuda joined the conflict officially in 1965. This helped equalize the playing field, and by 2035 they were leading the force to drive the Jalenga back to where they came from. After the war ended they resumed business as usual, not making enemies of their former allies, but also not assisting them in any way as they returned to their home country to deal with their own matters. For many years following this event, there were few Arakos seen in any other part of the world. Outcome While the war itself did not cause the end of the Jalenga, it is popularly believed that it was what inspired the exodus in 2548 that led to their disappearance. Zivia survived the war, and also was the only Jalenga to survive whatever they wound up doing in Pikas-Jorgomna, but she refuses to disclose what exactly happened. Sayenzi Imperium The Jalenga's control was never the same after the war, and even after the voluntary reparations they offered to the nations they had invaded, they never fully recovered. Instead, they relinquished much of their territory and became a smaller, isolationist nation at the northern region of Tsominku, where they remained until their "ascension". After their disappearance, their lands became uninhabited, and most of them were quickly swept up and absorbed by neighboring countries. Serenza Coalition The multicultural alliance known as the Serenza Coalition did not last long after the war was over. With its purpose complete, it dissolved around 2118, although certain races and countries remained allies, such as the Dorenzu, Zukuren, and Renkida; as well as the Mizulen and Komera. the crafty Madizi continued to maintain its economic ties with the other nations, although even they were still partially administered by the Krippan Empire. It would not be until 2151 that attempts were made to push the Krippans back, and another 25 years of conflict before it was resolved. 64th Krippan Empire The 64th Empire was considered the most powerful Empire in Krippa's history up until the late 182nd Age, when scholars believed it was surpassed by the strength of the 79th Krippan Empire. The fact that the alliance remained strong well after the war had ended was a harbinger of things to come, and the empire remained strong until the Kumenza broke off in 2176, and after a war against the vestiges of the Serenza Coalition began pushing them back to Munjang-Îue, Krippa gave up most of its holdings in the mainland and gradually fell apart. However, in the years immediately following the Great Jalenga War, they were the dominant power of the world, surpassing even Kroggné in terms of power, reach, and influence. The Kumenza The dark elves were affected by the war insomuch that they were cast into a negative light as their "gods" (the Jalenga) were reviled as warmongers. This is believed to be part of their reasoning to stick with their Zaderic allies in the Krippan Empire, which they did until the Krippans turned against Kumenzic interests, which was also indirectly linked to the fall of the 64th Krippan Empire. Oddly enough, many Kumenza showed support of the 65th Krippan Empire when it emerged from the ashes of the old republic once again, in the year 2533. Kingdom of Kroggné Like in most cases, the Arakos returned to their home country and there was little more heard from them again until they began again to try and spread the word of government and religion in the form of the timeless Cult of Leaxyk. Similarly, as with any other age, they had various amounts of success. See Also * Jalenga * Kumenza * Crown of Zivia (artifact) * Ajun Daiki Vizori * Zivia Severa Vizori * Ascent of the Jalenga * 181st Age Category:Events